Spectrum Heroes: Adventures of the Warriors!
Spectrum Heroes: Adventures of the Warriors! (known as Rainbow Heroes: Saviour Journeys! in Japan) is a crossover anime series between Dragon Ball Z/GT, Fairy Tail, and Naruto/Shippuden, created by RenKrawler17. It will have approximately 180 episodes, with 3 seasons/series that each have 2-3 sagas. The story follows three people from each show/universe, who live in a world completely different from their original world of Dragon Ball/Fairy Tail/Naruto (i.e. Trunks in Spectrum Heroes, who is originally from Dragon Ball Z/GT, lives in a completely different universe from Present Trunks or Future Trunks). Each of the three heroes go through different journeys to save their post-apocalyptic world. They will find out that they are warriors that must save the world by unlocking a form known as the "Spectrum Form". Each of these heroes has their own version of the "Spectrum Form", such as Rouge Cheney from Fairy Tail has the Spectrum Dragon Force form, whereas Konohamaru has the Spectrum Sage Mode form (he'll learn it in this anime). A movie may or may not be released when all three series end. It has been said by RenKrawler17 that all three of the main characters will meet together for the first time in the movie, if it will be released. Plot Summary/Synopsis The first series, Spectrum Heroes: Adventures of the Warriors! The Voyage of A Saiyan (or Rainbow Heroes: Saviour Journeys! Unleash the Saiyan in Japan) features a new adult-to-teen Trunks, who goes through watching the death of almost all of Earth, including his friends, family, and fellow Z-Fighters, such as his friend's father Goku (who died from a heart virus, just like the other timeline). The cause for this is the new Androids that Dr. Gero (aka/previously Android 20!) created, who was still restless and wanted to defeat Goku once and for all. Unfortunately, the Androids did much more than just try to kill Goku: they destroyed more than half of the world, leaving even Dr. Gero dead, due to his own creations! They were 21, 22, and 23, a powerful trio overpowering even the trio of 16, 17, and 18! They killed many, including Trunks's father, Vegeta, his friend, Tapion, another fellow Z-Fighter, Piccolo and lately his friend, Gohan. 1/3 of the population of Earth is left now and Trunks wants revenge very dearly. Before his death, Trunks's mentor and friend, Gohan, tells Trunks to find his long-lost brother, Goten, in the woods. He explains that he's around Trunks's age and can help defeat the Androids! So with his mother, Bulma's, help, Trunks finds Goten and goes on a journey travelling all over the world to find the Androids and defeat them, alongside Goten, Bulma, and Uub/Majuub, who begins helping them when learning about their intentions. Trunks finds out that he's the first Spectrum Hero, which are warriors who help their world by unlocking a power called the "Spectrum Form", like Trunks's Super Saiyan form. He must meet the Spectrum Force Guardian, who will then give the Spectrum Hero, Trunks, the power of "Spectrum", which is empowered by the ultimate life force of the world, "Spectrum Force". So, can Trunks, Bulma, Goten, Uub/Majuub, and the other allies defeat the Androids and return Earth back into the peaceful state that it was? THE LEGACY A NINJA (KONOHAMARU'S STORY) AND THE POWER OF A DRAGON SLAYER'S (ROGUE'S STORY) PLOTS WILL BE REVEALED, RELEASED, AND WRITTEN LATER, AFTER THE FINISHING OF TRUNKS'S STORY... Movies/Series/Sagas/Arcs/Episodes/Other The Voyage of A Saiyan (3 Sagas, 7 Arcs, 65 Episodes) Sagas: 1. New Journey Saga 2. Spectrum Unleashed Saga 3. Battle Against the Androids Saga Arcs: 1. Beginning the Voyage Arc (part of the New Journey Saga) 2. Released Power Arc (part of the New Journey Saga) 3. Ultimate Fighters Tournament Arc (part of the Spectrum Unleashed Saga) 4. Spectrum Force Arc (part of the Spectrum Unleashed Saga) 5. Race for Spectrum Arc (part of the Battle Against the Androids Saga) 6. Android Battle Arc (part of the Battle Against the Androids Saga) 7. Fusion Fight Arc (part of the Battle Against the Androids Saga) Episodes To Be Released The Legacy of A Ninja (3 Sagas TBA